<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Конец Вселенной by Jaellybeoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574125">Конец Вселенной</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaellybeoms/pseuds/Jaellybeoms'>Jaellybeoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>End of the World, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaellybeoms/pseuds/Jaellybeoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"В одной из параллельных вселенных мы счастливы"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Youngjae - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Конец Вселенной</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Рано или поздно Вселенная начнёт сжиматься, галактики потеряют свои разделения, звёзды взорвутся, и небо вновь будет полно света, — Ёнджэ всё не сводит глаз с ночного неба, не обращая никакого внимания ни на затекшую шею, ни на усиливающее ощущение того, что это ночное небо вглядывается в него, а не наоборот. Ёнджэ всё считает звёзды и совершенно сбивается после пятой, он шепчет названия созвездий и мечтает о покорении космоса, но его физичка продолжает выгонять с уроков.<br/>
— Вы чё, астрономию начали проходить? — хмыкает Джебом, не отвлекаясь от кошки на его коленях, чьё урчание волнует его гораздо сильнее конца вселенной, — Мы живы сейчас и конец не застанем, так к чему все эти волнения?<br/>
Ночной двор, грязный и холодный (как космос), дышит в затылок глазами любопытных соседей, наблюдающих из окон за двумя подростками, которые в два часа ночи с рюкзаками наперевес мотают 30 круг на карусели. «Ну и пусть смотрят», — решает Ёнджэ, голову на плечо Джебома укладывая, прижимаясь ближе под оправданием весенней прохлады. На самом деле, Ёнджэ от оправданий устал, давно признал, что Джебом тёплый и слушает рассказы о квантовом бессмертии, Ёнджэ к нему тянется подсознательно и намеренно, и абсолютно ничего с этим не может поделать. Да и не хочет.<br/>
— А если конец наступит завтра? — шёпот Ёнджэ, которые мешается с ветром Им всё равно внимательно слушает, у него ведь музыкальный слух, а ещё особенное отношение к этому мальчику, у которого в глазах, на глубине радужки взрываются звёзды, ведь в его взгляде тяга сильнее, чем чёрные дыры. У Джебома буквально слабость ко всему этому Ёнджэ с его детским желанием стать астронавтом. Джебом ненавидит признавать, что надеется наткнуться на влюблённость в этих глазах больше, чем надеется на высший балл на итоговом экзамене. Ёнджэ вообще все приоритеты в жизни перевернул: извержением вулкана для Джебома стал, но на пепелище ведь прорастают самые крепкие леса, не так ли?<br/>
— Тогда ты будешь главным моим сегодня, моя луна и звёзды, — наконец отвечает Им.<br/>
— А ты, значит, начал Игру Престолов смотреть? — ужасно громкий смех Ёнджэ, который раскатами возвращается от стен домов разлагающихся совершенно разрушает всю романтическую атмосферу, Джебом и сам начинает ржать скоро, и никак не может противиться желанию уткнуться лицом в ключицы под парадной белой рубашкой. Им двоим совершенно некуда идти, так может конец вселенной сыграет им на руку? Их двоих тянет друг к другу с самой первой встречи, когда они едва не соприкоснулись руками, хватаясь за последнюю смятую пачку брокколи на дне холодильника</p>
<p> «Терпеть не могу их, знаете?»<br/>
«И я брокколи ненавижу» </p>
<p>Джебом ведь потом брокколи ел на завтрак, обед и ужин, потому что возвращался к этому холодильнику каждый день и сдавался под тяжёлым взглядом местных работников. Джебом жалеет, что до сих пор не может найти смелости взять Ёнджэ за руку, он ненавидит себя за то, что этот жест считает пиком романтики для себя и ценит больше любых поцелуев, которых в жизни Джебома было слишком много. А Ёнджэ такой совсем один на всю вселенную и джебомовскую жизнь, один с самыми красивыми длинными пальцами, которые определённо точно умеют играть на пианино, сколько бы сам Ёнджэ об этом не умалчивал, один с крошечной родинкой на мизинце — Джебом шутил однажды о теории о прошлых жизнях, неделю звал Ёнджэ спящей красавицей, но так и не смог добавить, что с радостью бы стал тем принцем, что готов сразиться с любым драконом. Джебом незаметно начинает двигать свою ладонь.</p>
<p>— Хочу быть с тобою рядом в наше последнее сегодня, — быстро проговаривает Ёнджэ, голову Джебома в сторону падающей звезды поворачивая<br/>
— Хочу, чтобы нам на голову свалилась сотня пачек рамёна, — тараторит Джебом в унисон, бесстыдно улыбаясь на возмущённый взгляд Ёнджэ следом, — Одной любовью не наешься, знаешь?<br/>
— Одна из пачек обязана тебя зашибить, знаешь? Желательно насмерть.<br/>
Джебом решает, что погибель от рамёна, в принципе, не такая уж и позорная. Им бы только дожить до первого цветения весны, а после и помирать не стыдно</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В такой бы вечер задумчиво курить, в воздухе дымом рисуя, но утром в магазине между пачкой сигарет и клубничный молоком, Джебом, пересчитывая горстку мелочи в руках, снова выбирает второе. У него совершенно другая зависимость, на двух потрясающих ножках, с родинкой под глазом и улыбкой ярче Сириуса, которая всегда ждёт его снаружи. Ёнджэ говорит, что в этом магазине работает его тётушка, которую он совсем не хочет видеть. Джебом давно заметил, Ёнджэ подозрительно часто избегает всех потенциальных родных, но Им лишь жалуется на то, что Ёнджэ мог бы вообще-то и скидку ему выбить по блату. Джебом знает, что Ёнджэ многое не договаривает, но пока они могут теряться в комплиментах балладам и лоу-фай мотивам и долгих разговорах о Мураками Джебом всё спускает, принимает, что дают с распростёртыми руками и открытым сердцем. Ёнджэ может не говорить о том, почему его всегда выгоняют с уроков, Ёнджэ ведь вместо этого вложил аккуратно свою душу в джебомовы ладошки. И душа эта сияла, ярким светом выбиваясь сквозь пространство между пальцами, точь-в-точь как те светлячки, которых Джебом ловил каждую ночь на ферме родительской. Джебом хочет попросить Ёнджэ освещать его путь целую вечность, несмотря на мировую панику и странные новости в телевизоре от людей в белых халатах, толстенных линзах на глазах и с глубоким отчаянием во взгляде. Джебом хочет закрыть Ёнджэ уши и отвезти его на любимый холм. Джебом хочет взять Ёнджэ за руку.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Джебом дует губы слишком очаровательно для своего дарк образа, уверяя Ёнджэ в том, что вот в мае месяце этот холм — райский уголок, им бы только дожить первого цветения весны. Джебом между губ вставляет сигарету, а Ёнджэ достаёт целую упаковку клубничного молока:<br/>
— По блату<br/>
— Лучше бы чё-нибудь пожрать принёс, ей-богу, — сигарета забывается Джебомом моментально, а наигранно хмурые брови меняются на ласковый смех. Звезда так и не выполнила его желания, зато, кажется, благосклонно отнеслась к Ёнджэ.— Ладно, я же брокколи принёс<br/>
— Очень романтично, — фыркает Чхве, топтая всю пачку сигарет, — Но я не травоядное, знаешь?<br/>
— И я брокколи ненавижу </p>
<p>Вдали от города хорошо, вдали от города солнечный свет заливает всё пространство и ветер уже не кусается за нос и уши, но ласково треплет волосы и разносит клубничный запах и тихий смех, прерываемый пением внезапным. Зато, правда, в магазин не сбегать по-быстрому, поэтому они всё же едят противные брокколи, пока голос по радио отсчитывает каждую минуту. Джебом ногой его разбивает, когда диктор сообщает, что осталось ровно 5 минут, но кажется промахивается, потому что голос хрипит, но никак не заткнётся, ужасными помехами напрягая больше, чем должен был. Джебом одним наушником делится и включает первый попавшийся лоу-фай плейлист с джазовыми мотивами. Джебом прижимается ближе некуда и сразу смело признаётся, что не только из-за длины наушников.<br/>
— В одной из параллельных вселенных мы счастливы, я тебе обещаю, — вздыхает Ёнджэ, не давая себе жаловаться на эту: он любит вселенную, в которой они пропускают школу вместе, в которой у них сгорают лёгкие от дешёвой сигареты на двоих и слишком громкого смеха, но Ёнджэ бы больше полюбил ту, где они просыпаются вместе каждое утро и контрастом хлебают молоко и кофе, используя поцелуи вместо сахара<br/>
— Я счастлив уже в этой, — Джебом впервые уверен в своих словах, Джебом впервые чувствует себя на правильном месте, рядом с Ёнджэ на вершине холма, — жаль только, что Игру Престолов досмотреть не успел.<br/>
— Ничего не упустил, — фыркает Ёнджэ, вспоминая разочаровывающий финал его, казалось бы, любимого шоу, — Серсею кирпичи убили, ты представляешь? — Ёнджэ даже в последние минуты умудряется пожаловаться на сценаристов, а Джебом громко хохочет, потому что любит<br/>
Джебом улыбается так спокойно, словно не слышит тяжёлых «10… 9… 8» из динамиков полудохлого радио. Джебом улыбается только Ёнджэ и протягивает ему свою руку.</p>
<p>Когда Джебом берёт его за руку, Ёнджэ понимает, что границы между сегодня и завтра совсем размылись, есть только двое парней на холме, здесь и сейчас, пока на планету надвигается то, о чём говорили на каждом канале по телеку — даже на музыкальном — всю последнюю неделю. Он благодарен за чувство невесомости, которое дарит Джебом, исполняя его давнюю мечту. Он вообще Джебому за многое благодарен должен быть, слава богу, им не приходится об этом вслух говорить. Ёнджэ смотрит на Джебома и всегда видит молчаливое понимание. Ёнджэ чувствует гармонию и комфорт. Нирвану.</p>
<p>Ёнджэ готов поклясться, что всё ещё слышит отсчёт диктора — насколько же преданный работе, должно быть, человек (или совсем одинокий). Ёнджэ становится страшно, когда он физически ощущает повышение температуры слишком стремительно, а в глазах его взрываются осколки чего-то, что в школе он пройти так и не успел далеко не красивой метафорой — удручающей реальностью, предсказанной в какой-то научной фантастике когда-то давно. Но Джебом всё ещё крепко держит его за руку и шепчет такие важные слова, меняющие фокус моментально. Ёнджэ хочет видеть гибель планеты, в сотый раз обвинять человечество и приплетать суеверия о карме, но он банально не может оторвать взгляда от Джебома, который даже в последние секунды жизни Земли такой красивый, волнующий больше, чем апокалипсис. Они не разрывают замочка из переплетённых пальцев, когда смотрят в глаза друг друга с дикой смесью животного страха и слишком большой любви, которые не должны сливаться в одно — уж точно не у двух подростков, впервые полюбивших сильнее, чем могло вместить их тело и слова любви на всех языках мира. Слишком много чувств. Слишком мало времени.</p>
<p>Они понимают, что не доживут до первого цветения весны.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>